Ducks Will Be Ducks
by JonCartoon2000
Summary: Huey, Dewey & Louie Play Nasty Tricks On Donald Duck, But Then They Get In For A Surprise. Enjoy (Or As Microsoft Sam Says Enj-WAH!) Rated T (But Don't Worry, That Profane Word Was Censored). Donald And Characters All Belong To Mickey Mouse & Walt Disney.


_**Ducks Will Be Ducks**_

 _ **No Quacking. Give Me A Record Player Here So I Can Listen To Some Rock 'N' Roll.**_

It Was An Unusual Day At Donald Duck's House. Usually It Would Be Cloudy, Rainy, Or Stormy. But It's Sunny.

Donald Was Reading A Newspaper.

Donald Duck: Let's See Here...What? House Of Mouse Was Cancelled? That Mickey Mouse! Why'd He Have To Cancel It?

 _ **Another Note: House Of Mouse Was Cancelled On 2003 Because Of Mickey Mouse Cancelling It. It Never Had Any Low Ratings Or Anything Else. It Just Cancelled. R.i.P House Of Mouse. Really, Man. House Of Mouse Was Cancelled.**_

Then Donald Heard Little Duckling Footsteps. Little Duck Steps That Came From Padded Feet Like Donald's, But Only Smaller.

Donald's Nephews Came In The Room, One Was Wearing Red, The Second Was Green, The Third Yellow. Hey You, Guess Who They Are?

Donald: Huey! Dewey! Louie!

Huey: Hello, Uncle Donald!

Dewey: Can We Sit On Your Lap?

Donald: Sure, Go Ahead.

Huey, Dewey, And Louie Crawl Into Donald's Lap.

Louie: Can We Play Baseball, Uncle Donald?

Donald: Where? A Stadium Or My Front Lawn?

Huey: The Lawn.

Donald: Okay.

They Get Out Our Baseball Stuff And Then They Start Playing. It Was Four People Though. But They Do It Anyway. They Start Getting Out The Radio And Play DuckTales {The 1987 Version}.

Donald Throws The Ball At Huey But It Misses.

Donald: Strike One!

Huey: Argh!

Donald Gets The Ball.

Dewey Throws The Ball At Donald And He Accidentally Swings It All The Way To The Top Of The Tree.

Donald: Well, Dewey, I Guess That's Strike Two For You For Throwing The Ball Too Fast, And Strike One For Donald For Swinging It Too Hard.

Dewey: Yep.

After 20 Minutes Of Trying, They Finally Got The Ball Out.

Donald Throws The Ball, But His Nephews Had Other Plans.

Louie Shot The Ball Right At Donald's Mouth And Louie Laughed.

Donald Spit Out The Ball From His Mouth.

Donald: **OOH! THAT'S IT! STRIKE THREE! YOU GUYS ARE OUT!**

Huey, Dewey & Louie: Uh-Oh! We're Making A Run For It!

Donald: Ooh! I'll Put You Into The Cradle!

The Scene Fades To Donald And His Nephews Making Up And Forgiving Each Other. Huey, Dewey & Louie Promised Never To Do Anything Like That Again.

Huey: Hey, Uncle Donald, Can We Wash Your Car?

Donald: Sure, But I'm Going To The Grocery Store. You Boys Better Hurry!

Dewey: Okay!

Donald's Nephews Started Cleaning Donald Duck's Car. Then They Had Such An Evil Plan. They Rolled Down The Windows.

Meanwhile, Donald Was Sleeping.

Donald's Nephews Came In.

Huey: We're Done, Uncle Donald!

Donald: You're Done? Let Me See.

Donald Followed His Nephews.

Donald: Wow, You Boys Are Good.

Donald Opened The Car Door, And Now Water Comes Gushing Out! WOO-HOO!

Donald Screamed And His Nephws All Laughed.

Donald Got Furious.

Donald: Heh, Very Funny. Now I Have To Drive With A Wet Seat, And I Hate Wet Seats! Wait Until I Come Home, Boys!

Donald Drives Off.

His Nephews Start Laughing Even More.

Dewey: You Should've Seen The Look On His Face!

Later, Donald Comes Home With The Groceries.

Huey: Hey, Uncle Donald? Can We Go To The Swimming Pool?

Donald: Sure, After I'm Done Showering.

Huey: Okay.

Huey Smirks.

He Sneaked Into The Bathroom Where Donald Was Showering.

Huey Sneaks Inside And Flushed That Toilet.

Donald Screamed As He Got Sucked Into The Toilet.

Donald's Nephews Were Laughing Their Heads Off! LOL!

Donald Duck: **YOU CRAZY, LITTLE, QUICKING, QUACKING NEPHEWS! I SHALL HAVE TO PUNISH YOU ALL FOR THIS!**

Donald Got Out Of The Shower And Wrapped A Towel Around Himself.

Huey: Now Can We Go To The Swimming Pool, Uncle Donald?

Donald: After I Put My Clothes On.

Later, Donald, Huey, Dewey & Louie Are In Their Swimming Pool, In Their Lawn.

Donald, Huey, Dewey & Louie All Have A Splash Battle For Ten Minutes. Louie Gets Sneaky Again, He Put His Scuba Mask On, Dived Underwater, Swam Up To Donald, Gets Out A Safety Pin And Popped The Swim Ring Which Sent Donald Flying.

Donald Then Landed Back In The Water With A Giant Splash. It Sent His Nephews Going Over The Corner Of The Pool With Water Splashing Over Them.

Donald: Glad That's Over.

Then Donald Saw His Nephews, Who Got Blasted Out Of The Pool. Donald Laughs His Head Off, Until He Realized He Didn't Have Clothes On.

Donald Screamed As He Realized He's Gone Naked.

Huey, Dewey & Louie Laughed His Head Off.

Donald: I'm Glad You Guys Went Into That Pool.

Later They All Went Inside.

Dewey: Swimming's Exhausting. We Need Drinks.

Donald Realizes He Needs One Thing: The Bathroom. He Went To The Bathroom.

Huey: Okay.

Then Donald's Nephews Got Sneaky For The Last Time. They Grab A Sword And A Bottle Of Ketchup. They Were Gonna Surprise Uncle Donald, But He's Also In For One Himself...

Donald Then Got Out Of The Bathroom.

Donald: I Better Not See Another-

Donald Paused As He Gasped When He Saw His Nephews Lying On The Ground With Ketchup All Over Him And The Sword Covered With The Ketchup.

Donald: **OH NO! MY NEPHEWS!**

Huey, Dewey & Louie: Ha-Ha! Tricked You!

Donald Turns Red With Anger.

Donald: First, You Boys Made The Baseball Get In My Mouth, Then, You Put Water In My Car, Then, You Flushed The Toilet Which Got Me Sucked In, When I'm Showering. **THEN,** You Popped My Swimming Ring, And Now... **THIS?!**

Donald's Nephews Stop Laughing During Donald's Rant.

Huey: Yep.

Donald: **OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! HOW DARE YOU! THAT'S IT, YOU'RE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED! JUST FOR THAT, I HAVE A PUNISHMENT FOR YOU DUCKS!**

Donald Put Spicy Hot Sauce On Huey, Dewey, & Louie

Huey, Dewey & Louie: **OWWWWWWW!**

Donald: **SHUT THE [CENSORED BY WALT DISNEY] UP!**

Then Donald Goes To The Cradle, Puts His Nephews In There. Then He Tickled His Nephews' Feet And They All Laugh Totally Hard.

Donald: You Can Never Outsmart This Duck That Easily! If You've Had Enough Of Your Punishment, You'd Better Apologize.

Huey, Dewey & Louie: **HAHAHAHAHAHA SOI SOI SOI RUFFLE RUFFLE! O-HO-HO-YOW-OW-OW-OH-YOW-OW, O-OKAY, WE-WE'RE SO-SO-SORRY UN-UNC-UNCLE D-D-DONALD! W-WE-W-WILL-N-NEVER-D-DO-IT-EVER-AGAIN! HAAHAHAHAHA!**

Donald Turned The Cradle Machine Off

Donald: So, Do You Boys Promise?

Huey, Dewey & Louie: We Promise.

Donald Hugged His Nephews.

Donald: I Love You Boys. Thank You.

Donald's Nephews: You're Welcome.

And Thus Ends The Day Of Madness.

Remember What Daisy Duck Says: Ducks Will Be Ducks!

 _ **THE END!**_

 _ **That's All, Folks. No Burning Me In The Ground & Please Rest, Relax, Read, Review, And Play Some Rock 'N' Roll!**_


End file.
